A Wish Too Far!
A Wish Too Far! is the fifth episode from Season 1. Plot Timmy wants to get the attention of Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in school, but she rejects him for not being as popular as her. To get her attention, Timmy constantly and rudely asks his godparents for more and more stuff to make him look popular, but he is soon dragged to a Fairy Trial to judge whether he deserves to have fairies after a rude wishing marathon. In the end, Timmy learns that being so rude to his godparents to be popular is so not a good wish after all. Synopsis Timmy is trying to get the attention of Trixie Tang, the prettiest and most popular kid at Dimmsdale Elementary. The bus driver announces the arrival of Trixie onto the bus, who walks down the aisle greeting her friends, Tad, Chad, and Veronica. When Timmy tries to say hello to her, she passes by him and regards him as an "empty bus seat". His attempts are foiled again at lunch, when the popular kids refuse to let him sit at their lunch table. Instead, they just glare at Timmy, and when he refuses to leave, they pick up their lunch table and moved it to another location. When Timmy tries to access a special "popular boys bathroom", a bouncer blocks his entry and explains that Timmy and his friends are on the "bottom of the chart", below the popular kids, jocks, and unpopular kids. Back at home, Timmy complains about this to Cosmo and Wanda, who say that Timmy is 99% of their chart, and the other 1% is also Timmy, but this is not convincing enough to him. So Timmy decides to use his fairy godparents to wish himself some cooler clothes, sunglasses, and perfect teeth. On the school bus the next morning, Timmy kicks Chester and A.J. away when they try to sit with him and they end up sitting with the boil kid, Elmer. Veronica and Trixie pass by Timmy and admire his new clothes, although Veronica believes Timmy is faking his popularity, so Trixie asks Timmy to show off his perfect popular smile. Timmy's teeth are so bright they temporarily blind Veronica. After school, the popular kids are discussing what they should do next. Tad wants to get together at the country club, Trixie said her mother will let them take the limousine to a pizza place and buy it. Timmy does not want to be outdone so he claims that he is throwing a big party at his "mansion". When Timmy gets back home, he begins to ungratefully use his wishing to create lots of stuff for him without thanking Cosmo and Wanda. As a result, he is summoned Fairy Court where the other fairies give him a choice between his godparents, and keeping the cool stuff he wished for and his popularity. He is transported back to his house, alone, and the kids are arriving at his house for his party. Timmy explains to the kids that he faked the party, having a mansion, and that he wants friends who like him for who he was not what he had. Although the other popular kids scoff at him and leave, Trixie briefly shows admiration to Timmy for being honest, and kisses him before leaving to join her friends. Cosmo, Wanda, and the judge of Fairy Court witness Timmy's unselfish act and he agrees to grant Cosmo and Wanda back to Timmy, much to Jorgen's dismay. Cosmo and Wanda throw their own party for Timmy, although to punish Timmy, Jorgen puts a humongous boil on Timmy's face. Additional information Erik Wiese, who did the storyboards for this, was also a SpongeBob SquarePants storyboard artist who wrote several episodes. Transcript *A Wish Too Far (Transcript) *A Wish Too Far! transcript at Scribd *A Wish Too Far! draft at Scribd See also * Too Cool for School (coloring book adaptation) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1